castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls/Script
Script for dialogue found in Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls. Prologue Opening narration Count Dracula Prophesized to rise every hundred years, descending the world into darkness. But there are those who stand before the rising tide, heroes all. After centuries of battle, Dracula's Castle was finally sealed within the solar eclipse of 1999. Count Dracula was destroyed, but then, one day… While working with national security, Genya Arikado receives a mysterious envelope. Unknown to many, his true identity is Alucard, the son of Dracula. Within the envelope is a letter… "The Grimoire has awakened." "The darkness comes." Beset by doubts, Alucard diligently checks the moonlit sky to ensure Dracula's Castle has not reappeared, before setting out on a journey to find the sender of the letter. This is the story of the Grimoire of Souls, a new page of a tragic history. Scene 1 (Arikado cuts down a skeleton at full speed) Arikado: Damn monsters… What the hell is going on? (after taking out the giant skeleton) Arikado: That was the last of those cretins. Finally, the building the letter came from. I have much to ask. Scene 2 Arikado: You must be Lucy. I received your letter. Lucy: And you must be Alucard! Thank you so much for coming! Oh… I forgot you go by Genya Arikado now. Arikado: We have more important matters at hand. Explain what is happening. The road here was brimming with monsters. I slew many, but why have they appeared? The organization had no clue the dark ones were running rampant. Lucy: We at Elgos study and oversee the grimoires. The chaos began with them. Arikado: Elgos…? I am familiar with the name. However, this is my first time meeting a member in the flesh. Am I correct in saying you collect and preserve documented information on Dracula and his castle? Lucy: You are. We were first established–No, I should probably get to the point. The truth is a number of grimoires are overflowing with dark powers beyond our control. In short, their power is materializing in the real world in the form of monsters. Arikado: Something must be done before the whole world is ridden with the fiends. Lucy: My organization and our leader are trying to deal with the situation. But alas with little success. Though difficult to admit, I have to face the facts: we need a hero. We need you. Arikado: It matters not. On my mother's name, I will stop this. For my father's sake, too. Now, I assume an insane situation requires an insane solution, correct…? Lucy: Indeed. We discovered in the depths of each grimoire monsters that serve as their power source. Defeating these monsters, we believe, will purge the grimoires. That is where you come in, Mr. Arikado. Kindly enter the grimoires for us. Arikado: Enter them…? Is that even possible? Lucy: Over the course of many studies, we have developed ways of sending humans inside. Your actions will be restricted… However, in theory you can eliminate core monster. Arikado: While I admit, I have my doubts… I see no reason for you to lie. Very well. I'll do as you ask. Lucy: We are in your debt, Mr. Arikado! I will offer support on your journey. Good luck! Scene 2 Lucy: Can you hear me, Mr. Arikado? I'm speaking to you from the real world. Alucard: Yes, I hear you. Lucy: This is the grimoire world. Everyone appears as described in the text. Alucard: That explains why I look like this, at least. It shouldn't affect my ability to fight. Lucy: Some monsters are closing in on your position. Be careful! Scene 3 Lucy: Excellent work, Mr. Arikado. You were a marvel to behold! Arikado: We have more pressing matters than my ego. My abilities and weapons seemed weaker when I was in the grimoire. Lucy: Right. When you're in a grimoire, you are only capable of abilities inscribed within. Arikado: Is there a way to access my abilities? Lucy: You need to gather enough magical power to write it in the grimoire. Unfortunately, that means you won't have access to your more extraordinary powers immediately. Arikado: So, I'll regain my strength little by little. Very well. I shall be counting on you, Lucy. (after upgrading abilities) Arikado: Abilities are one thing, but I also need weapons. Is there any way for me to acquire some? Lucy: Indeed. You can summon weapons and items inscribed in that grimoire. However…summoning requires a lot of magic. You can supplement your magic using gems. Let's give it a try. (after summoning a weapon) Lucy: The summons seems to have gone well. You need to equip weapons and items you want to use. Keep that in mind. Arikado: Understood. Scene 4 Lucy: Excellent work, Mr. Arikado. You appeared to adeptly use the abilities you inscribed and the items you equipped. Arikado: Quite…but enemies will no doubt get tougher. Even I feel uneasy without the proper tools. Lucy: Good point. Maybe you should consider enhancing your weapons and items. Arikado: Is that possible? Lucy: Yes, but it requires Enhancement Runes. Arikado: Enhancement Runes… Something like this? Lucy: Exactly! Let's put them to use right away. (after enhancing a weapon) Lucy: The Enhancement Runes worked beautifully. What do you think, Mr. Arikado? Arikado: I certainly feel more of a threat. You are worthy of high praise. Lucy: I-It was nothing…really! But thank you for your kind words, Mr. Arikado! If you wish to enhance any of your weapons or items, you know where I am! Scene 5 Lucy: Welcome back, Mr. Arikado. Have the monsters grown more powerful as anticipated? Arikado: To a certain extent, yes. But I doubt my luck will last. Lucy: Agreed. We should look into further enhancing your equipment with enchantments. Arikado: Enchantments? Lucy: Each piece of equipment contains an element, whose power can be enhanced with enchantments. Each page of a grimoire also has its own element. We discovered that if the element of a weapon and a page match, the weapon's strength increases. Matching elements in this way will be the key to victory. Arikado: So I need to ensure I have the best tool for a job. Another thing I need to figure out. (after enchanting a weapon) Lucy: Forgive me, Mr. Arikado. Arikado: For what? Lucy: Those among us who can fight should be fighting alongside you… Arikado: I wouldn't fret about that. I'm sure they're needed elsewhere. Everyone has a part to play. As long as they play it, I have no complaints. You have your part, too, Lucy. Your support is what I need. Lucy: O-Of course! Scene 6 (Death appears) Alucard: You… Death: Alucard. What in the world brings you here? Alucard: You know what. Step aside. Death: Still working for the humans, I see. You belong here. What will it take for you to realize that? Alucard: I decide where I belong. Me and me alone. Death: Then you leave me with no choice. My allegiance is with my master. Prepare yourself! Alucard: You're nothing but text in a book. I see no reason to continue this farce any longer. I shall grant you your name. Death. (After fighting Death) Alucard: Ack…! Death: You may be the master's son, but in this book you are weak. Alucard: What do you mean "in this book…?" Death: I advise you meddle no further. Resistance will only bring suffering. Alucard: Damn you! Death: Oh dear, Alucard. You still don't understand, do you? In this book, you are weak. Our dark powers can crush you like a fly! (title sequence) Scene 7 Lucy: Excellent work, Mr. Arikado. Arikado: No need for praise. I have something to ask. Is it your organization alone who can enter the grimoires? Lucy: Wh-What…? Did something happen? Arikado: Death. He was there. I thought he was a mere inscription… But he had a will of his own. He knew he was inside the book. Lucy: B-But that's impossible! The secret of our research is of the utmost importance. No outsider could ever obtain it. Besides, at present, only I can send individuals into grimoires. Arikado: While I do believe you, Death clearly has his bony hand in this. Lucy: His objective can only be the resurrection of Dracula. Arikado: Indeed. Death desires his master's resurrection more than his master himself. In the real world, I could wring his scrawny neck, but it's a different matter in the Grimoires. Before our next encounter, I need more strength. Lucy: That is where I come in. We should use the powers you obtained in the grimoire to request strong allies. Arikado: What do you mean? Lucy: Heroes from ages past inscribed in the grimoires. Enough talk. Let's put theory into practice! (Simon Belmont appears) Simon: I am Simon Belmont. Vampire hunter of the Belemont sic clan. Arikado: You're from the Belmont family?! Simon: This man! Get back, Lucy! Lucy: Huh? What? Simon: This holy whip, "Vampire Killer," has been in my family for generations. It reacts to him. You are a lowly vampire. You cannot fool me. The world of light needs you not. As a Belmont, I shall turn you to ash! Arikado: Lucy… I think we have a misunderstanding here. Lucy: You're mistaken, Simon! Please calm down! This is Mr. Genya Arikado. Also known as Alucard. Simon: Alucard… Alucard?! The same Alucard who worked alongside my ancestor Trevor Belmont to defeat Dracula?! Arikado: Trevor… Brings back memories… Come to think of it, you do resemble him somewhat. Simon: I see now. Forgive my hastiness. Arikado: Pay it no mind. I've grown used to it. Simon: Lucy told me everything. If there is evil to be destroyed, you have my full support. Arikado: Simon, descendant of Trevor. As a Belmont, your support is most welcome. Resurrecting heroes of old… Your sic really are quite the organization. Lucy: To this point, grimoires have only catalogued history, but some catalogue people. To be precise, Dracula, the Belmont family–all those connected to Dracula's castle. Our research has allowed us to use vast amounts of magic to give form to written passages. Simon: To think I would have come from a written inscription… A bizarre thought indeed. Wait a moment. Lucy, does that mean you could revive Dracula? Lucy: That would be impossible. It would require an unimaginable amount of magical power. And besides, doing so would bring no fortune. Only terror. Simon: I am a layman when it comes to magic. It's comforting to hear someone in the know say that. Lucy: As you accumulate more magic from the grimoires, you'll be able to summon heroes. When the time comes for that, leave it to me. Arikado: I won't press for details. Lucy: Then all I have left to say is good luck inside the grimoires. Arikado: Thanks. In the Beginning Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 A Daring Advance Scene 1 Scene 2 Wings in the Dark Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Grimoire of Souls Category:Grimoire of Souls